Three Little Words
by ThanksHerman
Summary: Three words can make or break a person. They can kill a person's soul, or bring them back to life. Rated T for a tiny bit of language and character death.


Words mean more to people than they might think. Three little words in the right combination can make or break a relationship. They can tear a person's life apart, or save it. It takes almost nothing, but leaves a hurricane-sized effect. Because of those three words, lives are changed. For the better or for the worse, however, is a different question.

* * *

**"Let's be friends."**

Hermione looked at Draco in disgust. "What do you mean, let's be friends?"

Draco smiled- well, smirked. "I mean what I said, Granger. We're both Heads. We should at least act civil towards each other."

Hermione considered this for a few seconds. It was their last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead, and Draco was one of the Slytherins that had reformed the quickest. She didn't really want to be friends with him, but she was always one for keeping up appearances. This appearance was one of the most important of her life. "Fine. We can be friends. But remember- you screw one thing up-"

"Yes, yes, and you'll hex me or something. I know how this works, Granger. I'll play nice. After all- I don't hurt my friends."

Hermione sighed, and went back to her book. Draco started to walk our of the common room, but muttered, "Potty and the Weasel, on the other hand…" He didn't finish the sentence; Hermione's pillow hit him on the back of the head, effectively shutting him up.

* * *

**"He dumped me."**

Draco bent down over the couch and grabbed on to Hermione. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist as he sat down next to her, rubbing her back. "He dumped you? Why?"

Hermione bawled, "For Lav-Lav." She groaned, tears running down her eyes. Draco held her a bit tighter, moving on the couch so they were both comfortable. "He told me that he cheated on me, and he wanted to go back to her."

Why would Ron go back to Lavender, Draco wondered. He rubbed her arm and replied, "I don't know why he would do that. You're an amazing witch, and an amazing person. Anyone who would give this up is bloody insane, they are." Hermione sniffed. He gave her his handkerchief, and winced as she blew her nose extremely loudly.

Hermione asked, "Really? You think so?" She chuckled quietly. "I mean, she's prettier than me. And it seems like that's all people really care about, isn't it? Looks and how soon the girl will put out. That's probably part of it." Draco looked at her questioningly. "I told Ron I wouldn't have sex until we were married," she explained.

Draco was honestly surprised. "Can I say that I thought, truthfully, that you two had already done it?"

Hermione groaned. "Yes, I know. Everyone did, I think. Half of Gryffindor Tower asked me if he had broken up with me because I was pregnant and he didn't want the kid."

Draco smiled, "That would make sense. He doesn't seem like the fathering type to me."

Hermione moved so that she was up against Draco's chest. "He definitely wouldn't be." They were quiet for a few minutes, but before long, Hermione got up, stretched, and said, "I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day. Thanks for everything, though."

She started to walk up to her dorm. Before she could get to the staircase, Draco cut in, "Hermione?" She looked at him expectantly. "Just…" he faltered. "Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow? At the Slytherin table? They'll be nice, I promise. I just don't want to you have to deal with Ron and Lavender before you're ready."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, completely surprised. However, after a few seconds had passed, she walked back to the couch, and kissed Draco on the cheek. "You're a great friend, Draco Malfoy." She said. "Meet you at 7:30?"

Draco smiled- a true smile, not a smirk. "Of course. Meet you down here." With that, Hermione went upstairs. Draco stayed on the couch, pressing a hand to his cheek and wondering where the hell that came from.

* * *

**"Be my girlfriend?"**

Hermione stared at him in astonishment. "What?" she asked, not fully comprehending what was going on.

Draco replied, "We've been doing this for two months, Mione. We've been stalking around each other. I know that I've had feelings for you since… Well, I don't know when it started. First year, to be honest. All I know is that you're all I think about. You're in my dreams, every night. It doesn't make any sense, I know, but I love you. You're it for me."

Hermione reached over and gently pressed her lips to Draco's. He took a few seconds to respond, but once he did, it was magical. The two lost themselves in the kiss. When Hermione came up for air, she stared at Draco. "Wow," she whispered.

Draco replied. "Wow is right. So, is that a yes?"

She nodded. "Of course it's a yes," she whispered, as she pressed her lips to his once again.

* * *

**"Marry me? Please?"**

Hermione gasped. She was sitting in the most beautiful restaurant in the entire world. It was in the middle of the Great Barrier Reefs (it was a wizarding restaurant, of course.) She and Draco had just eaten the most amazing meal. She didn't think that the night could get any better.

Then, Draco got down on one knee.

"Mione, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I know we've had our ups and mostly downs. I haven't always been the best man. There are some morning when I wake up with you next to me, and wonder why you're still with me. But, there you are, right next to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want you forever. Will you be mine? Will you marry me?"

Hermione whispered, "Yes. Yes, of course!" Draco got up and stuck the ring onto his fiancée's finger, and pressed his lips to hers. He was hers, forever.

* * *

**"Draco, I'm pregnant."**

Draco was in complete shock. His wife didn't tell him what he thought she just told him. Did she?

"Draco? Sweetheart, did you hear me? I'm having a baby!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco shook out of his stupor, reached over, and picked up his wife. He spun her around as she giggled in happiness.

Draco put her down and put his hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby." He loved the way that sounded on his lips.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we are."

Draco asked, "How far along are you?"

"I'm thirteen weeks," she replied.

Kneeling down, he pulled Hermione's shirt up and pressed his lips to her flat stomach. "My baby's in there. You're having my baby."

Hermione replied, "I'm having your baby, and it's going to be the most loved little baby in the whole world."

* * *

**"It's a girl."**

Draco sat down on the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital waiting room. Mione didn't want him in the delivery room, so he was left to wait outside until his wife had given birth. He was so excited to see his baby boy for the first time. He was imagining life with a baby boy- playing catch in Malfoy Manor's huge yards, watching football on the television Mione bought for the Manor, and so much more.

When the Healer came into the waiting room and announced it was a girl, Draco didn't know what to think. That, in turn, started a whole new line of thoughts. What if he wasn't good enough? He didn't have anything that constituted as a childhood, at least not a good one. Draco wasn't about to raise a child the way he was raised. But… he didn't know any other way.

There was only one thing to do.

"Excuse me. Do you have any paper?"

* * *

**"He's gone, Hermione"**

Hermione,

I am so sorry. I can't do this. I can't raise a child. I don't know what I was thinking when I told you that I could. Our child shouldn't have to grow up with a fuck up like me as a father. It's better that neither of you have me in your lives.

I'm leaving the country. I might go to America. But then again, I don't have a plan. All I know is that I'm getting away from here. Getting away from you.

Regards,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione had read this letter over thirty two times. The Healer had returned about fifteen minutes after she had left to bring Draco back. However, she was all alone.

"He left. Told me to give you this. I'm sorry, dear," the Healer said, then left the room. She read it twice before she fully comprehended it. Draco wouldn't leave her… But under these circumstances, he would. She knew that he was very uncertain about his abilities as a father. Also, as she knew very well, many people didn't grow out of being cowards. Ron would never grow out of his fear of commitment, and it seemed that Draco would never grow out of his fear of being a good father.

The Healer came back into the room with a different paper now. "Did you decide on a name for her?" the Healer asked.

Hermione thought for a second, then replied, "Rose Narcissa."

The Healer asked, "And for a last name?"

"Malfoy." Hermione didn't even have to think about that one. She wanted her baby to have his last name. Maybe then, he would feel the obligation to come back. Not for her; it had already been proved to her that she wasn't enough to keep him here. However, maybe the baby would bring him back. She didn't want Rosie to grow up without a daddy.

* * *

**"You didn't hear?"**

"I didn't hear what?" Draco asked.

Blaise faltered. "Hermione… She got into a bad accident with Rosie. Neither of them made it. I'm so sorry, Draco."

Draco sat back in his chair. "Leave." He commanded this in a blasé voice. Not upset, not happy, just indifferent to the news he just received.

Blaise looked at Draco in detest. "Draco, I know that you don't love Hermione anymore. Hell, I don't even know if you love Rose. But you need to feel SOMETHING."

Draco stared at Blaise. "Get. Out. Of. My. Office," he said, enunciating each word carefully.

Blaise shook his head in horror. "I can't believe you, Draco. " He stalked out of the office. As soon as he was out of sight, Draco closed the door with his wand, put his head down on his desk, and let everything out.

His love was gone. Yes, Draco knew that he had broken up with her, but it wasn't because he didn't love her. He was scared. He didn't want to be the father that HIS father was. Draco didn't want to be a screw up, so instead of taking that chance, he left. And now, they were gone. He didn't have a chance to make anything better. He would always be the coward who ran from what was the best part of his life, because he was scared. His beautiful wife, the baby girl he never really got to know. They were both gone.

He lived on the fact that maybe, one day, he would stop being a coward and go to Hermione, plead for her forgiveness. He got through his day thinking that today would be the day he would suck it up, beg Hermione to take him back, and finally get to know his daughter, Rose Narcissa Malfoy.

But now, Draco had nothing left to live for.


End file.
